Cupcake Girl
by Artisticprocrastornater
Summary: Agent Carrie Smith was always blending in the shadows away from the crowd. Assassinate your ex? Easy. Break-in and steal info? Not a challenge. Stalk Captain America and try to get him on our side? Sorry,what did you say? Suckish summary, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Julie, you can do better!" Drake cheered on our friend, Charnette, as she fought against the Tank. The tank was a six foot, muscular looking man. He was our training instructor for the day.

"Shut up, Drake." Julie called from the mat, while dodging a blow. Julie was smaller and faster than the Tank, so she had the advantage of speed in her hands. However, the Tank had lots of power behind his hits and was somewhat fast. Hopefully, Julie could dodge all of his blows and-

"Jules is hurt! End of match!" Drake's voice cut through my thoughts. I blinked out of realization as I saw Drake hovering over Julie, who was now on the floor, and asking questions at a million miles per minute. I walked toward the two and helped Julie up.

"You ok?" I asked her. She looked at me and pointed upwards at the PA system. I blinked in confusion. I knew Julie could tell the future and shiz, but what the heck did that mean.

"Agent Smith, can you please report to Director Fury's office." a voice rang out from the PA system. Drake froze mid-sentence and looked at me, while I looked at Julie. She raised her left eyebrow and gave me a look.

"What are you waiting for, weirdo? Go on!" She gave me a shove, grabbed Drake's carrot top hair, and dragged him to the other side of the room. Sometimes, I just don't understand her. My walk to Director Fury's office was fast and nerve-wrecking. I slipped inside the room as quietly as I could and spotted not only Director Fury, but Natasha and Clint were here too. What the heck did I do?

"Agent Smith, ever since the invasion of Manhattan, our Avengers have been spreading out again." I rolled my eyes. He was seriously calling me to talk about the Avengers? Everybody already knows he made the Avengers a successful boy band, with Natasha included. "But, we need someone to keep an eye on Steve Rogers and that someone is going to be you." I froze.

"Carrie are you okay?" Clint poked my face. I'm going to be stalking the star-spangled hero, Captain America.

"Why do I have to stalk him?" I whined. Clint put one hand on my shoulder to keep me on my feet. Director Fury sat behind his desk and drank his coffee like a boss. A thick silence passed through the air before he said something.

"Because, I fucking said so." Jerk. He threw me a manila folder and sat back in his chair.

"Everything you need is in that folder."

"How long do I have?"

"Didn't I just say, everything you need is in that folder?" Natasha and Clint both nodded. "Now shoo, all of you." Before I exited out the door I put on a fake smile and curtsied.

"Yes, your Pirate Majesty." And this was the start of my beautiful fake identity.

* * *

Hello everybody, I'm a new author on here and I thought I would give this a try. Reviews are requested, so you can tell me if you like it or not. Now favorite and do whatever else you have to do. Pretty, please with Loki on top. Anyway, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** (I didn't put it on the last chapter so here it is)** Everything would probably not get done under my management would it? No? I didn't think so.**

* * *

Cupcake Girl-Day 1

I struggled up the apartment stairs to the third floor (why did I have to be on the highest level? I'm going to kill Fury for this) as I carried up two very heavy boxes containing only-Fury- knows-what. I kept blowing away wisps of my hair that were somehow magically coming out of the ponytail and onto my face. I probably looked like a sweaty monster wearing mismatched clothes. I blame Fury (and Julie just because I can).

As I neared my apartment door the door across from mine flung out. I shit you not, that door was going to decided injury or death for me. Either way I stumbled back because 1) the boxes were heavy and 2) I leaned back when the door almost hit me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I focused on the bright side; I wouldn't have to follow Captain Goody-two shoes anymore.

"It's okay, I got you ma'am." Opening my eyes I saw a blonde man with blue eyes towering over me like the leaning tower of Pisa.

"Ma'am are you okay?" I knit my eyebrows together. Who says ma'am anymore? And I'm not that old. I'm twenty-five…ish.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You know other than almost falling to my death.

"My name is Krista Waters, but everyone mostly calls me Kristy or KK. I just moved in across the hall, since you know the whole invasion incident." I introduced myself with a bright smile. Then the guy introduced himself as Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers, the guy across the hall. Steve Rogers, Captain red, white, and blue. Fury. Is. Dead.

"If you need help with anything I'm right across the hall." Steve started to turn back, but stopped when I called his name.

"Actually," I lightly kicked one of the boxes with the toe of my left shoe. "I need help with these boxes, they're heavy."

"Thanks for the help." I meant that, those boxes weighed like elephants. Steve gave me a smile. Not a cocky or shy smile, but a glad-to-help smile with a glint of satisfaction.

"No problem ma-, I mean, Krista." I gave him a smile in return.

"You can call me Kristy and/or KK, but please don't ask what the second K stands for." We stood like that for a couple minutes, until a timer went off in the kitchen. Steve reached the Kitchen first and took out what was in the oven.

"Kristy, I think you're cupcakes are done." A frown settled on my face. I didn't make any cupcakes, so who else could've-Hawkeye. Of course. I put the smile back on asked Steve, "Do want to help frost them?"

"Sorry, but I really should get going." I pouted and blinked my eyes. What? It seemed like something Krista would do.

"At least stay so I can give one to you. You did help me after all." He hesitated, but didn't leave. About forty minutes later the cupcakes (they were chocolate by the way) were topped with Nutella and whipped cream.

"Here you go Stevie," He looked at me strange. Hey, I get to have my fun too. "See you whenever." He nodded agreeing with me.

"Whenever." After he left I dropped the smile and flopped onto the couch and yes flopped is a word now. Grabbing the nearest throw pillow, I screamed into it. I was somewhat stressed out and this was only day one.

"Krista Waters? Well, as might have your name be Crystal Waters." Did I mention that Julie was listening and was supposed to help me? Obviously, she didn't do squat.

"Go away. You weren't bothering me before so why now?"

"Because I can."

"You're a jerk."

"And you're an asshat."

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you."

"It's because you love me. Now, go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow." I frowned, but complied. I hate Sundays.

_LineBreak_LineBreak_LineBreak_LineBreak_LineBreak_LineBreak_LineBreak_LineBreak_LineBreak_LineBreak_

**Okay, I meant to update this yesterday,but I had things to do and stuff. I don't really have a computer either, so... TADA! Hope you all have grand day because it's the middle of the night for me I have major test all next month and homework. Enough of my problems, byeeeeee!**


End file.
